Feel the music
by Mewxalien5
Summary: Candace now works for Doofenshmirtz after Jeremy gets run over by a car. Dr.d's goal is for the whole tri-state area to sleep forever by Candace playing a sad song on the piano connected to his sleepinator. He also wants to win candace's heart...
1. Jeremy dies

Feel the music ch.1: Jeremy dies

Candace was standing outside at the front of the house all alone. The boys were building an 100 foot studio, and candace didn't care. The last time she went with vanessa to dr.d's house to make a 'bustinator' to bust phineas and ferb, but it hadn't worked as usual. In the end,dr.d had taught her that busting does'nt matter because there's no point if you can't show your mom. "speaking of dr.d... I wonder where he is? he's a real nice guy... calling me cute..." She remembered him calling her cute that day before she went home. "oh, i'm not really cute, am i?" She was kind of dozy and tuned out. all of a sudden, she heard a woman screaming 4 blocks down. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! jeremy!" candace looked up. "jeremy? that sounded like his mom! oh no!" she rushed over to where she heard her. "call 911! somebody! i don't have my cell phone!" "what is it, ms.J?" candace yelled as she walked up to jeremy's mom. "candace! honey! thank god you're here!" ms. J seemed in a panic. "what's wrong?" candace asked, shouting. "jeremy...got ran over by a car." she said with tear-filled eyes. "WHAT?" candace gaped at ms. J. "while he was walking in the street crossroad, *sniff* a driver with a beer bottle in his hand was too fast, and *sniff, sniff* ran into him. just like that. no warning. It just... flew into him!" she burst into tears bitterly. candace was as still as a , nausea, pain, and shock ran up her body. her face turned was about to barf, faint, and DIE. her jeremy... her own boyfriend got ran over by a drunk driver..and was now dead. "no.. it can't be! no! ms. j , where is he? i must know now!" ms.j was weeping and said, "he's in the middle of the road 2 blocks down... but i suggest you not look. you were his girlfriend, after all." candace knew what that meant. his body was starting to rot... and it would not be pretty to look at. "quick,honey! call 911! they'll take care of him." candace quickly dialed those three numbers and said, "hello? i'm candace flynn. my boyfriend just got ran over by a drunk driver and we are on 1310 west magna street on I23 in danville! thanks! bye..." candace shut her phone. soon enough, the 911 people arrived in an ambulance to take jeremy to the hospital. thankfully, they covered his whole body up on the stretcher. candace and ms. j were in tears that day, and candace went home on a bad note. "hey, sis. what's wrong?" phineas asked. "my boyfriend jeremy... died." candace hung her head down. "my word!" said dad. mom also looked shocked. "honey, i feel bad for you!" then, candace told the entire story. at the end, phineas said,"jeremy? gosh. that's harsh. i know what'll make you feel better." "oh no. not one of your crazy inventions. that'll only make my day worse!" candace said in anger. "don't worry. it's not an invention. it's ice cream! ferb and i made it especially for you!" ferb grabbed a sundae with all candace's favorite toppings. "how sweet of you boys to do that for your sister! why don't you take a bite, candace?" asked mom. candace looked like a zombie, pale and all, and said in a death voice,"no thanks. i'm not hungry." phineas and ferb casted each other a sorrow glance as candace slowly walked up the stairs, feeling glum and alone. when she reached her room, she practically collapsed on her bed. she remembered all the memories she had with jeremy. but it almost seemed too painful to look at. "jeremy... i lost you..." she said to herself. "but heartache will not overpower me... i will find someone like you..." then something hit her mind like a pin dropping. she raced out of her room and towards the front door. she got on her bike and pedaled to one place: doofenshmirtz evil incorporated.


	2. Confronting Dr d

Feel the music ch.1: Jeremy dies

Candace was standing outside at the front of the house all alone. The boys were building an 100 foot studio, and candace didn't care. The last time she went with vanessa to dr.d's house to make a 'bustinator' to bust phineas and ferb, but it hadn't worked as usual. In the end,dr.d had taught her that busting does'nt matter because there's no point if you can't show your mom. "speaking of dr.d... I wonder where he is? he's a real nice guy... calling me cute..." She remembered him calling her cute that day before she went home. "oh, i'm not really cute, am i?" She was kind of dozy and tuned out. all of a sudden, she heard a woman screaming 4 blocks down. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! jeremy!" candace looked up. "jeremy? that sounded like his mom! oh no!" she rushed over to where she heard her. "call 911! somebody! i don't have my cell phone!" "what is it, ms.J?" candace yelled as she walked up to jeremy's mom. "candace! honey! thank god you're here!" ms. J seemed in a panic. "what's wrong?" candace asked, shouting. "jeremy...got ran over by a car." she said with tear-filled eyes. "WHAT?" candace gaped at ms. J. "while he was walking in the street crossroad, *sniff* a driver with a beer bottle in his hand was too fast, and *sniff, sniff* ran into him. just like that. no warning. It just... flew into him!" she burst into tears bitterly. candace was as still as a , nausea, pain, and shock ran up her body. her face turned was about to barf, faint, and DIE. her jeremy... her own boyfriend got ran over by a drunk driver..and was now dead. "no.. it can't be! no! ms. j , where is he? i must know now!" ms.j was weeping and said, "he's in the middle of the road 2 blocks down... but i suggest you not look. you were his girlfriend, after all." candace knew what that meant. his body was starting to rot... and it would not be pretty to look at. "quick,honey! call 911! they'll take care of him." candace quickly dialed those three numbers and said, "hello? i'm candace flynn. my boyfriend just got ran over by a drunk driver and we are on 1310 west magna street on I23 in danville! thanks! bye..." candace shut her phone. soon enough, the 911 people arrived in an ambulance to take jeremy to the hospital. thankfully, they covered his whole body up on the stretcher. candace and ms. j were in tears that day, and candace went home on a bad note. "hey, sis. what's wrong?" phineas asked. "my boyfriend jeremy... died." candace hung her head down. "my word!" said dad. mom also looked shocked. "honey, i feel bad for you!" then, candace told the entire story. at the end, phineas said,"jeremy? gosh. that's harsh. i know what'll make you feel better." "oh no. not one of your crazy inventions. that'll only make my day worse!" candace said in anger. "don't worry. it's not an invention. it's ice cream! ferb and i made it especially for you!" ferb grabbed a sundae with all candace's favorite toppings. "how sweet of you boys to do that for your sister! why don't you take a bite, candace?" asked mom. candace looked like a zombie, pale and all, and said in a death voice,"no thanks. i'm not hungry." phineas and ferb casted each other a sorrow glance as candace slowly walked up the stairs, feeling glum and alone. when she reached her room, she practically collapsed on her bed. she remembered all the memories she had with jeremy. but it almost seemed too painful to look at. "jeremy... i lost you..." she said to herself. "but heartache will not overpower me... i will find someone like you..." then something hit her mind like a pin dropping. she raced out of her room and towards the front door. she got on her bike and pedaled to one place: doofenshmirtz evil incorporated.


End file.
